Master of Monster
by RoxyMoron
Summary: AU based slightly off the manga series Hellsing. When her father dies, Belle, who must escape her uncle who is hell bent on taking over the throne, remembers the wise words of her father. That there is something in the dungeon that will keep her safe.
1. Master of Monster

**A/N Okay so there I was trying to go to bed last night...being awesome. When this idea popped into my head, and since it kept me up all night I decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy.**

**In a perfect world I own Once Upon a Time and Hellsing... sadly this is not that world**

* * *

_The bird of Hermes is my name  
Eating my wings to make me tame_

Lord Maurice laid dying, blood staining the cloth he'd been coughing into, gathering all his strength he turned to his eighteen year old daughter. "Belle, listen well. Once I'm dead, you'll be the new head of the family" a deep cough escaped him struggling for breath he continued "You'll be in charge of the Marshland order, the land and the people will be yours to protect against outside forces. Do you understand?"

The young beauty stroked his face with a wet cloth, holding back tears in her eyes "Yes, papa."

"Belle, there were still so many things I wanted to teach you. I wanted to keep watching over and taking pride in the Marchland blood that flows through you" reaching out his hand he reached for his brother Lord Richard, who stood on the other side of his death bed. "Richard, please I beg of youe. Give Belle your support for me." he begged coughing harder than before.

"Of course my brother"

Finding solace in those words Lord Maurice took one last shaky breath.

* * *

Three days later the castle was in a frenzy, Lord Richard stormed over to his men, anger evident in his gaze "You haven't found her yet?!" he shouted.

"Nno..sir. We still haven't located her." his main guard Gaston stammered out as they started down the long corridor.

"Well, flush her out then! Get to it! Twenty years! I waited twent years for his demise. Like hell I'd ever let a brat like her take the order from me!" he came to a halt and drew his sword. "Kill her, kill her on sight!" he started down the corridor again "If we can keep her quiet, we can do whatever we please. Now go!"

The guards split up to find the young girl none of them noticing the shadow moving behind the grate near the floor.

* * *

Not beliving what she just heard Belle slowly sat back in the crawl space Mrs. Potts showed her as a young child _'Now child, if there is ever an emergency you can use these paths to get anywhere in the castle, only your father and I know of them' _Belle smiled fondly thinking back on the kindly maid who took care of her. Her thoughts were inturupted as she heard footsteps run past her hiding space.

"Can't believe Lord Richard wants us to kill her right away" one guard grumbled. His partner chuckled "Yeah, he could have at least let us have some fun with the little beauty, if you know what I mean"

She let out a sigh of relief as the went past, before feeling anger overcome her "_It hasn't even been a week since father died. You're nothing more than a bloody rotten orge, uncle."_ she thought, before falling back in defeat, what should she do? She could barely move in the small cramped space in her ballgown and it was only a matter of time before her spot was discovered. When suddenly the words her father spoke to her in private before his death came to her

"_Belle, there's only one thing I can leave behind to you" he sighed as he took her hand "If you ever find yourself in a real crisis, if some unbeatable enemy has you in a right mess. Go underground to the forgotten dungeon! There lies on of the fruits of the Marchland Kingdom. It will be your protection!"_

Belle moved as quick and as quietly as she could in her volumonous gown as she made her way to the path that lead to the dungeon.

* * *

"You still haven't found her! How can it take so long to find one foolish woman" Richard demanded of his men. Gaston stepped forward "We've checked every nook of the castle milord, but she is not her. All that is left is the underground section."

"Enough excuses" Richard shouted as he shoved past Gaston "If we don't hurry, the other staff will start catching wind" he paced the floor thinking when he stopped and looked at his men "Underground section was it? Why that hasn't been used for ages. That contains the dark arts laboratoty, library, specimen room, torture chamber, dissecting room and a dungeon." an evil smirk filled his face as he left the room, sword drawn "Tell the rest of your men, that's where she is."

* * *

Belle rushed down the corridor to a large steel door, stopping with a gasp when she noticed the mysterious symbols of dark magic all over it. '_Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow. If this is where father said I shall find protection then this is where I shall go.' _she thought using all her strength she opened the door enough to let her pass, shutting it tightly behind her, '_but then again, even down here it's likely just a matter of time.'_ letting her eyes adjust to the dark her eyes widened when she noticed a dark figure in chained against the wall.

"What in blazed..." she walked closer to examine the shape. "A Corpse!" whatever this creature was it seemed he was down her a long time. It wasn't tall, probably a few inches taller than her at full height, and it wore odd clothing leather breeches, boots and a vest and what looked liked the remains of a silk shirt which was hidden under a coat that looked to be made of dragon scales. It's skin was dried as was its chin length hair.

Tears filled her eyes as Belle looked upon her 'savior' _"_Oh father this is suppose to protect me? This dried up corpse? If this is a joke papa, it's a rather poor one." she muttered to herself "Right I've nowhere else to run now." bowing to the corpse she whispered "Would you mind if I shared the cell with you, sir?" not expecting an answer she slid down the wall to sit beside the corpse.

Turning her head to regard her cellmate she let out a sigh "Just for a moment, I thought... I imagined that there might be something handy down here. Like a knight, who'd protect me from my uncle's men. Leaving a corpse down her for years? What where you thinking papa?" A tear fell down her face, "I don't want to die...I really don't"

Suddenly she heard pounding on the door, as the door started to open. She recongized Gaston as he gave the door one final kick knocking it off its hinges. "There she is!" he called back to his men "We've located her milord. She's in here!"

Giving a shriek Belle stood as her uncle walked in the room. "You've been quite the bother, Belle." he said moving closer to her.

Squaring herself Belle stood her ground "Uncle, do you lust after the order that badly? Are you really willing to do this?" a loud crack filled the room as he backhanded her.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed "I won't give the kingdom up to some woman like you!" he raised his hand to strike her again, when he was interuppted.

"Hey what's this?" Gaston asked motioning at the corpse.

Richard looked at it with confusion "I do not know. There is no record of this" he watched as Gaston prodded it. Gaston just chuckled "It's dried up, just some wanker's corpse" with the distraction over with Richard pulled out his sword and slashed at Belle, grazing her arm sending a light spurt of blood which splatted on the walls, floor and the corpses face.

Belle gasped in pain holding a hand to her injury, she backed up as much as she could to get away from her crazed uncle. Her eyes widened in fear as he raised the blade slowly up her throat, letting the blade ghost across her fair flesh. "Next go your ears, this is for wasting my time. Don't think you are going to go quickly, Belle!" Angling his blade to cause the most damage his gripped falted when a strange sound filled the dungeon.

'_Slrrp, slrrp, slrrp, slrrp' _

Everyone froze turing towards the source of the sound. Richard let out a gasp of disgust as they all witnessed the corpse licking Belle's blood off the floor in front of it. Almost as if sensing the looks it was now recieving the creature looked up at its captive audience letting out a manic giggle.

Belle noticed its haunting look, its skin a weird mixture of color almost a greenish greyish gold, and its large amber eyes scanned the room with a murderous gaze.

"Th-the corpse! It's back to life?" one of the men shouted. Gaston looked quickly at his lord, fear filled his voice "Lord Richard!"

Richard looked in utter horror at the creature "I don't know either! My brother never said a word about it" he backed slowly towards the door "But who cares! Gaston, just kill it! Give Belle a proper escort for her trip to hell!"

Trying to steel himself the best he could Gaston let out a battle cry as he charge towards the creature "DIE YOU FOUL BEAST!" The creature reached out a hand and pushed it into Gaston's chest. In an instant Gaston was collapse on the ground watching in horror as the creauture squeezed his heart to dust, before his eyes rolled back in his skull. Belle watched in horror as the creature destroyed her uncle's forces, some loosing limbs, most loosing their hearts, when it's eyes settled on her.

She backed away as far as the monster stalked towards her. Squeezing her eyes shut she slid down the wall, curling into a ball and praying her demise will be over with quickly. When a few moments passed and nothing happened Belle peaked over her arms. She was more than surprise to see the creature bowed down in front of her with respect.

"Have you sustained any injuries, Sir Marchland?" the creauture's voice a tone almost as odd as it's appearence. When she didn't respond the creature continued. "What is your bidding my master?"

_'Master? This creature thinks I'm in charge of it! What had you been doing papa.'_ she thought as she stared in awe at her new servant. So entraced she did not notice Richard get up grasping a dagger.

"No!" He madly screamed "It's mine! The kin-kingdom is mine! Mine! IT'S MINE!" letting out a scream he threw the blade at Belle's heart.

She let out a gasp as the creauture caught the blade a second before it reached her. Looking with disdain it sneered at Richard "Your blood stinks, dearie. It reeks to high heaven! You are unfit to be the ruler of this kingdom." The creature turned back towards it Mistress smiling in glee when it noticed her pick up one of the fallen sword and slowly approched her trechorous uncle. Noticing this was her injured arm, it slid behind her helping her hold the blade.

Turning her head slightly she examinded the creature "What is your name?" "Rumplestiltskin, my mistress."

She let out a small smile "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin" as she brought the blade down through her uncle's neck.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you hate it, do you love it? Do you want me to continue? Please read & review! **


	2. Sorcerer Hunter

**A/N I'm back dearies! It took awhile trying to figure out how to make this both Hellsing and Once Upon a Time. But I feel kinda good about this. Some changes were made to the first chapter, so if you have read it already I basically took away Belle's throne and just made her a lord.**

**I also recommend reading Hellsing on or even watch the OVA on YouTube.**

**Disclaimer: In a perfect world I would own both Hellsing and Once Upon a Time, and I would go on epic adventures with Rumple and Alucard! But alas, I'm here writing fanfiction.**

* * *

_Storybrooke, a small village in Northern Avonlea. A lone vicar made his way to the church in the sleepy village, a rather odd vicar. He almost never went outside during the day. Always, he would be inside the dimly lit chapel. On the rare occasions, he did go out, it would be rainy or cloudy or the middle of the night, and he would wear a clergy robe with a hood, deeply concealing his eyes._

_It was as if he hated the sun._

_It was one week later when the first incident occurred. A young man on an errand to a neighboring village failed to return, even the following day. More incidents followed. One by one over the next ten days, ten villagers vanished._

_The village was cast into a pit of dismay. Then a lad managed to escape alive to a nearby house and testified to a law keeper. The lad had seen the vicar standing there in the darkness. At first it was too dark to tell, but when the moon broke through the clouds, he could clearly see that the vicar had blood trickling from his mouth._

_The law keeper and the villagers went to the church straight away to question the vicar… Unfortunately for them, the evening was giving way to night, and so two days later…_

* * *

"Sir Marchland, we've been waiting." A squire scrambled to the carriage that pulled up outside the village, he held out his hand to help the knight down.

"I have news. Who is in command here?" Sir Marchland asked, stretching out tired muscles from the long carriage ride.

"This is already beyond our control. This way Sir Marchland." The squire looked uncomfortable as he led the night into the tent, "Sir Claude...um may I present Sir Marchland"

Claude looked up from the map he was examining and let out a gasp, "You're Sir Marchland?!" he was shocked to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him, dressed in red leather with her wild chestnut hair pulled to the side.

The beauty gave a smirk as she pushed Claude out of the way to look at his maps, "Your worries are at an end. From here on..." she marked a spot on the map "this is a job for me."

A low moan was heard from outside the tent. Turning towards the newcomer Belle called out "Ahh Jefferson just in time, I take it your hunt was successful?"

"If you can call ghoul hunting successful." Jefferson grunted as he entered the tent pulling along a creature. The creature was human in appearance but appeared dead.

"What is that?" Claude shouted grabbing hold of his sword.

Belle let out a faint chuckle "This is a ghoul; the village is brimming with them. This is what happens when a sorcerer pulls out a person's heart. You could say they are zombies under the control of said sorcerer. We anticipate that a sorcerer inhabits that village."

Claude looked in disbelief "Do you really expect me to believe that? That this is all because of some occult gibberish?"

"It IS the truth. However it really does not matter if you do not believe. Your work here is finished anyway. A low-level official like you probably would not have known. Not that you needed to…" Belle crossed across the tent to stand in front of the knight. Jefferson stood back stifling a giggle; he always loved when his boss tore someone a part with her words.

"We, the Royal Order of the Marchland Family, have fought against these monsters since ancient days." She pulled out a dagger and threw it directly into the forehead of the ghoul, it dropped to the floor. "We are the service set up to consign to oblivion these freaks, who would try to violate the order of magic. There is a sorcerer in that village manipulating the ghouls. You are up against a monster. No matter how many normal troops or knights you send in the all you are doing is offering them free manpower. If you kill the sorcerer you kill all the ghouls, and we shall do the honors."

Belle smiled, as she had the attention of all the occupants of the tent. "One of my men is a special 'Anti-Magical' expert; he's already on his way to Storybrooke. It should be over in a few hours."

"What manner of bloke is he?" Claude scoffed "Are you sure about him?"

"His name is Rumplestiltskin" she replied with a fond smile, "When it comes to magical creatures, especially monsters. No one is more expert than him.

* * *

The girl ran as fast as she could. She could hear the things that were once her friends getting closer, as well as the maniacal laughter of the vicar.

"Hahaha, it is no use running." The voice was close; she turned her head to see where he was behind and ran smack into the evil man. Pulling out her small dagger she stabbed him in the chest with all her might, but the vicar continued to laugh as he grabbed her wrists. "Puny knives won't do a thing. A blade could never kill a mighty sorcerer."

She struggled in his grip trying to get away when she heard the moaning of her fellow villagers. Pulling her closer the vicar hissed in her ear "All your friends now belong to me, and now it is your turn. All I want are devoted slaves."

The girl continued to struggle against his grip as she felt his hand trail down her chest to rest over her heart. She let out a tear as the vicar prepared to rip out her heart.

"Hold it!" A voice called out, halting the vicar. "I think you have had enough fun dearie!"

The vicar turned to view the newcomer, eyeing its weird scaly appearance "Who are you then? Some backwoods nit with bad timing?"

"Rumplestiltskin my name" he said with a bow "I'm an agent who takes of the trash of the world for the Marchland family, a hit man for the likes of you dearie!"

"You? A hit man? Surely you jest" the vicar mocked, giving a shrug he motioned to the ghouls "Kill him."

The ghouls move forward and piled on top of Rumplestiltskin, the sound of tearing flesh rung through the air as they stabbed at him with daggers and swords. The vicar smiled at his victory and turned back toward the girl he held captive when a high pitched giggle sounded from behind him.

"Heh, heh, heh! Blades won't do a thing dearie! A blade could never kill a 'mighty' sorcerer! They're useless"

The vicar spun around to see his ghouls lying in a pile all destroyed, Rumplestiltskin sitting atop them cackling like a maniac. He jumped off and strode towards the vicar "Ordinary blades that is." He continued as he pulled out a curved dagger.

The vicar grabbed the girl roughly, using her as a human shield as Rumplestiltskin stood in front of them "Quite enough hit man! Not another step. She's the only survivor! Don't you want her to live? Why all the fuss, just let me go, pretend I got away."

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head as he examined the girl "Do you have a name dearie!"

The girl looked confused as did the vicar, "Wha… what're you going on about now?"

Rumple giggle as he pointed towards the girl "I asked for your name! Answer me dearie." His good humor fell when the girl continued to stare, mouth open like a fish "ANSWER ME!" he screamed.

The girl closed her eyes "EMMA" she shouted before she felt his curved dagger go through her chest, piercing the vicar in the heart.

"Bloody hell." The vicar cried backing away from her; she fell to the ground as she watched Rumplestiltskin finish him off.

Emma gasped for breath as he crouched down beside her crumpled form "I stabbed you through the lung to hit his heart. Sorry about that dearie, you don't have long. I can save you if you're willing to make a deal? Interested?"

* * *

Outside Storybrooke, Belle was patiently reading a book while waiting with her butler Jefferson.

The man looked up from his top hat when he spotted to people coming through the clearing "He's back, Belle."

The beauty smile as she put away her book to look at her servant "Well done, Rumple. How did it go?"

He snorted as he pushed Emma forward through the clearing, "The Sorcerer is dead. No survivors."

Belle's smile fell, "Then who is she?" Jefferson looked confused as well as he scratched his head "Isn't the girl a survivor?"

Rumplestiltskin giggle again "Technically she's dead. She's my new apprentice."

Emma turned to the man and woman she was just introduced to "I…I'm sorry."

She winced as she saw the beauty's face turn red with anger as she turned toward Rumplestiltskin

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YOU FOOL!" Belle shouted

"I couldn't help it dearie!" Rumplestiltskin stated with a shrug of his shoulders

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Emma continued to chant.

And Jefferson could only sit back and continue to watch the madness unfold.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think I should have stopped while I was ahead? Let me know in a comment!**


	3. Sword Dancer

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

It was silent for a moment outside the Marchland castle, one might almost call it peaceful, until a loud explosion followed by some vulgar cursing filled the night air. In the field on the outskirt of the property stood Rumplestiltskin and his new apprentice Emma, a few hundred yards away stood a straw man, with pieces of its hand missing.

"No, stop using normal aiming! Forget all the habits you learned as a human." Rumplestiltskin stared at the novice sorcerer, who looked confused and frustrated. "Think like you have another eye in your forehead. If you think they way humans do, you'll only miss like they do." he turned away from her and faced the darkness surrounding them, raising his hand to strike.

Emma struggled to see where he was aiming. "I, I don't see the target." she looked towards her master.

Smirking he narrowed his eyes "I do, one kilometer ahead dearie." with a flick of his wrist a ball of flame lit up another straw man far in the distance.

Emma stood, mouth agape "Whoa, dead on..." Rumplestiltskin let out a chuckle, when his attention turned to his mistress sitting not far behind them lost in thought, her book opened on her lap.

"Okay Knight Girl, new task!" turning to his apprentice he waved his hand and a pile of logs appeared before them "I want these logs moved over there," he pointed a few yards away, "Yes, sir" Emma walked over and started to pick up a log. "Now what do you think you're doing? Magic only!" Emma let out a frustrated sigh, and stepped back attempting to make the log move.

'Well that should keep her distracted.' Rumplestiltskin thought making his way over to his mistress, her eyes still glazed in a day-dream. "My, my this is a rarity. Belle's lost herself in memories." his voice startled the beauty for a second, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"I'm not above such a thing, Rumple. IF you must know I was thinking back on what happened ten years ago." "Oh, you mean THEN. You were still a little girl back then." he let out a giggle.

"Was? Still...then?" Belle looked up at him through her lashes before turning her attention back to her book, "Pray tell, how do you see me now?" she felt his fingers lift her chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Now mistress," he whispered leaning closer "now I see you as..." he was cut off as Emma screamed in shock and then started laughing uncontrollably. Both mistress and servant looked over at the girl like she was insane.

"And what, Knight Girl, is the fuss all about?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I did it! Look I did it!" everyone's attention was turned to the pile of wood now in a neatly stack pile.

"Congratulations Knight Girl, I knew you could do something right." Emma beamed proudly to her master, feeling proud for all her hard work. "Now put them back!" he mastered ordered.

The smile fell from Emma's face "Why!?" she whined

"Because I missed it dearie!"

Belle rolled her eyes as they continued to bicker when she noticed Jefferson walking towards her with a scroll. He looked over at the quarrel, then back at Belle, "Did I miss something, boss?"

Taking the note from his hands Belle just shook her head "You know how he gets." having finished reading the note she looked over to her servants "If you are done arguing, you have a job to do."

* * *

_Ferdinant Lukes, an orphanage near the Frontlands._

A man walked up to the orphanage, calling out "Father." as he did

A priest opened the front door rushing the children inside. "What can I do for ye? What in the world is going on?"

"You've probably know there have been a lot of strange incidents lately, especially in Avonlea?"

The priest smirked "Aye, but they seem to be hiding it well." "It's abominations, sorcerers" shock came to the priest face "You don't say? But I've yet to see the problem? Just making more dead enemies, you think our queen would be pleased."

"No the case, have you heard of Belle Marchland? She's handling this more skillfully than I thought she would Casualties have actually been kept to a minimum?"

"Heh, that novice? She's like a child compared to us. We've been continuing the fight against them since long before she was born." the priest let out a laugh "So again I ask, what is the problem, if it's only in Avonlea why don't we let the girl take care of it."

The man looked at the priest removing his glasses and whipping them with a cloth, "We would if it were just Avonlea. The latest attack was in Nottingham, in the vicinity of Sherwood. Marchland has started to move. There is no way we can just sit and watch them."

The priest turned angrily into the orphanage the man following him. He opened the door to his room grumbling all the while "They keep saying it's not their territory," he pulls a black case from under the bed "Then they gear up and send their folks in." Placing the case inside a bag, he continues to fill it with books "That land doesn't belong to them. It's ours." Finally packed the priest heads toward the door.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him "These abominations are OUR prey. We cannot allow them to forestall us in this."

"And if I run into Marchland?" the priest smirked.

The man smiled back "We are the earthly agents of the most high God. We do not back down from the challenges by heretics. I thought you knew better than that Hook."

* * *

_An abandoned castle outside of Sherwood_

A ghoul gasped in pain and fell to the floor. The Dark One sneered as he wiped the gore from his hands "Damn ghouls. KNIGHT GIRL!" he shouts.

Outside the castle Emma shot up with a start "Wha-" looking around looking for her master, she gasped as she heard his voice inside her mind "Snap out of it dearie, get in here and wipe out these ghouls. It's such a hassle, you do it!"

"Cripes" Emma huffs out loud kicking open the door and found herself face to face with about 10 ghouls. Taking a deep breath she whispered "My enemies are puppets...they aren't people, just puppets. Concentrate." Closing her eyes she let out a breath and flicked her hands and a ball of light burst taking a few of the ghouls down.

Rumplestiltskin smirked "Knock 'em dead kid." he let out a grown as he sat on the steps rummaging through his coat to pull out a flask. Opening it and taking a few sips he lounged out watching the chaos unfold. 'She's better than I thought.' his thought was interrupted as he felt something grab his leg looking down he spied a ghoul which was missing its lower half. The ghoul hissed and moaned at him until he snapped his fingers and it's head exploded.

"Knight Girl," he called out "When you aim, make sure to take out the heart or the head. These people didn't become ghouls because they enjoy it. There's no way to change humans back once they get like this. All we can do for them is end it quickly"

"Yes sir." she shouted back taking out the remaining ghouls.

"Well now dearie, looks like you're catching on." he got up and slowly made his way over to her "Now, we find the sorcerer and take care of him too."

Emma looked down at the ghoul corpses around her, then back at her master "Yes si..." she was cut off as a silver hook pierced her arm.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened in shock as pieces of paper were soon stuck on the wall with other hooks. A faint shimmer went over the walls "A barrier spell?" the Dark One gasped. The sounds of the creaking floorboard alerted the Dark One and his servant of their new enemy.

A priest stood in the pale moon light, with a bloodied hook in his hand.

* * *

_Marchland Castle_

"Sir, sir?" a servant ran into Belle's sitting room. "A dove from our Dark Palace attaché! The Queen has sent out the Mal Rein."

Belle frowned "Her hit squad? How many agents?" her servant paled "They've dispatched just one, Captain Killian Hook, the Pirate."

Belle's blood froze at that, "Jefferson!" she cried out.

"Yes, my lady." he strode in to the sitting room "I've heard the news"

"I must contact the queen. Is there a way?" she was getting worried. Jefferson removed his hat running his fingers through his hair. "I've already gone through her archduke of Canterbury. There is a chance they may encounter this Hook fellow," he placed a scroll with information about the man in question "Father Killian Hook, also known as Pirate Hook, Hit Man Hook, Killing Judge Hook. Place of origin, race, age, all unknown... We only know one thing about him besides all the nicknames. He's a warrior and an occult specialist. In the same way Old Rumple is our trump card against the supernatural, he is Mal Rein's."

Belle started towards the door, "Belle, where are you going?" Jefferson called out to her.

"I'm going to Sherwood as well. The negotiations are in your hands Jefferson."

"Very well then, my lady. Please take care of yourself." The beauty smiled at her faithful butler, before she continued her way out the door.

"I need a dagger and a sword and two knights. When the monster killing priest meets up with Rumplestiltskin and company it will be a sight to see."

* * *

_Sherwood_

The priest looked up from the puddle of blood dripping off his hook "Nice moon tonight, right you freaks?"

Emma tried to rise groaning in the process, Hook took notice of her then "My my, what a sweet voice. That must've really hurt 'eh love. Not strong enough to kill you though. Because nothing went through your heart. It's been awhile since I've hunted down abominations like you, now it's time to have some fun." he turned towards the Dark One, who let out a mad giggle.

"Mal Rein sent you didn't they dearie."

"How right you are." both men started slowly making their way towards each other "So you're Rumplestiltskin. Marchland's little pet, the sorcerer that sided with humans and hunts other sorcerers."

"What happened to the sorcerer that was here?" Rumplestiltskin asked still a few feet from the priest.

"Ah, dealt with him a while ago. Wasn't even fun." closer and closer they approached each other until they were side to side.

"The only abominations left are you lot" Hook sneered. "You don't say dearie?"

In a flash they moved, one of the hooks catching the Dark One in the throat, while Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers summoning a dagger which he threw at Hook catching him between the eyes. Hook collapsed on the ground in a bloody heap.

Rumplestiltskin made his was over to Emma who was still lying in pain "S..sir." she wheezed

"Don't speak, Knight Girl. He attacked a sorcerer head on at night without so much as a surprise. He was one brave priest, though a fool. But, guess that's how it is with humans." hissing as he pulled out the hook, throwing it to the ground "And these, he had the nerve to bless them in some church. Even we need to worry about getting cut by these. Can't plug up wounds we get from then easily." he crouched down next to his apprentice, "I'll pull them out. Now, don't move."

"Sir?" Emma squeaked out eyes widening in fear.

"I told you not to tal-" he started to reprimand her when he felt a great pain pierce through his back, turning he found himself face to face with the priest again. Rumplestiltskin reached over and threw one of the hooks at the priest head again. But this time the priest did not fall, rushing forward he shoved Rumplestiltskin against the wall piercing his hands through the wall with two of his hooks.

Rumplestiltskin struggled to free himself as Hook stepped into the light, the spot where Rumplestiltskin had thrown the dagger, closing in front of his eyes. "A regenerator?" the Dark One gasped.

Hook smile stepping closer to his captive "Aye, a technique humanity had to develop to fight the likes of you." Stepping back he pulled out a curved sword slicing through Rumplestiltskin's throat and removed his head.

Emma looked on in horror as Hook started laughing.

* * *

_Outside the castle in Sherwood_

A carriage pulled up, the door flung open as Belle stepped out sword in hand, turning back to her two knights she rushed forward "Hurry! If Rumplestiltskin has gotten into a fight we have to stop it. This is no time to be quarreling with the Queen."

* * *

_Inside the castle_

"This. This was Marchland's trump card?" he shook the Dark One's head, turning to take care of the girl he was shocked to find her gone "Ho, so she can still move after that much damage? Seems I underestimated that one a wee bit." Pulling out another hook, he made his way down the darkened hallway.

Further down the hallway Emma was stumbling down, slowly pulling out the hook, once it was out she doubled back to help her master, when something whizzed past her head a stuck into the wall. Turning around she cried in shock "Sir?", her master's head now pierced to the wall, with a hook through his forehead.

"Where do you think you're heading off to? There's nowhere to run, love." the footsteps approached her, she could see him at the end of the hall, pulling out another hook "Dust, to dust, and dust is what you're about to become." He continued closer.

Emma looked in all directions trying to form an escape. Pulling the hook, she released her master's head. Cradling it to her chest she took off down the hallway "Got to run, I g-gotta run. Have to escape and report to Sir Belle, this whole mess is way over my head." she continued stumbling through the hall. Seeing the door that she came through she let out a laugh of relief. She ran to the door but was thrown back with a force when she reached the threshold. "What? No!" she cried, looking up and seeing a paper plastered to the doorway.

"Barrier spell, love. It's impossible for you to get through. Just lie down in peace and let me wipe you out. You beasts!"

Emma froze every door she turned to had a barrier spell on it 'I'm gonna die.' she chanted in her head over and over.

"Is this the time to panic Knight Girl?" a voice sounded in her mind, looking down at the head she was carrying Emma let out a squeak as it seemed to melt, the blood spelling a message on the floor.

_Find my dagger, Knight Girl  
Then you won't just be an apprentice anymore. You'll be the new Dark One.  
Find it now EMMA!_

Emma looked behind her as a shadow covered the lettering. It was Hook. She knew she was finished.

Raising his curved sword Hook smirked "You're through" with that he started to bring it down when a dagger sliced his cheek.

Emma and Hook looked over to the entrance where Belle was standing.

"That girl is one of ours. What do you think you're doing Hook?

"Ahh Sir Belle Fairbrooke Wingates Marchland, this must be important indeed to bring, the lady herself."

"Father Hook, this is in violation of an important treaty. This area is supposed to be under our jurisdiction. Withdraw at once. Failure to do so will result in a crisis situation. We cannot let you do this even if you are Mal Rein." Belle stood regally.

"Withdraw?" Hook laughed "Withdraw you say? Don't provoke me girl. You really thing well give ground to you." he moved at once towards her. Belle's two knights stepped in front of her to defend her, but dropped in seconds their heads rolling away. Hook moved toward Belle hooks raised, she pulled her sword out blocking the hooks from getting close to her, back slamming into a wall in the process.

Gritting through her teeth the beauty spit at the priest "You're a bloody monster!"

Hook leaned forward whispering in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver in disgust "So is everyone in your little kingdom, a joke and your high and might Rumplestiltskin? Lost his head, I sliced it right off."

Belle stopped struggling at that, a small smile gracing her lips "You cut off his head? That's all?"

"What?" Hook looked confused.

"Get your hands off Sir Belle! You freak of nature!" Emma said in a cold voice, a spell poised at her fingertips.

Belle let out a small giggle "There is no way for you to win Hook. Walking away quietly would be in your best interest."

"I'll leave just after I finished you off you foul wench."

"Then you'd best hurry. If you dally the one whose head you cut off will be back."

"What?" Hook turned to see the body of the Dark One, shift into a dark purple smoke, which rushed towards Hook. "Aaagh." Hook raised his arms fanning the smoke away.

"Cut off his head? Stab through his heart? Don't think of him as one of those sorcerers. He won't die from just that." Belle leaned against the wall arms crossed "Just as you were trained, the Marchland family has spent 100 years gloriously building him into the ultimate monster," the smoke started to dissipate a dark shape standing in the middle of it giggling manically "The Dark One."

Rumplestiltskin stood, leering at the priest. Emma smiled as she saw her master put together again!

"So now what Hook?" Belle whispered in his ear.

"That figures, there's no way I can kill him with what I have got." Hook made his way towards the exit, before slowly turning toward Belle "We'll meet again, Belle." he pulled out a book from his robe, pages started flying out of it, swarming around him. "And next time I'll kill you all!" with that he was gone.

Belle let out a sigh of relief rushing up to her servant, reaching out a hand she lightly touch his cheek "How do you feel Rumple?"

"It's been a long time since my head was plucked off" grasping her hand, and lowering it. "So that's Father Hook?"

"Unfortunately, but it looks like..." she was cut off Emma ran past them throwing up in the corner, "Poor thing her stomach couldn't take it. How was she Rumple, any more useful than before?" The beauty turned her attention back to her servant.

"Oh the Knight Girl? The usual." he giggled, starting towards the exit.

"Um sir," Emma called out, wiping off her mouth "Please enough with the Knight Girl and the dearies. I have a name, Emma Swan."

"Eh, Knight Girl is good enough."

The three made their way to the exit.

"You must be joking sir!" Emma whined.

"Now what does a lug head like you need with a name?" Rumplestiltskin admonished dragging poor Belle by the hand.

"I never have a clue what you two are on about..." Belle huffed.

* * *

**Wooo that was long, longest chapter I've ever written. I basically combined 3 & 1/2 chapters into one. So how was it? Ideas suggestions, comments thoughts? R&R **


End file.
